Kurosaki Ichigo?
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Ichigo ha recuperado sus poderes y aun continúa su trabajo como Shinigami Sustituto, pero que sucederá cuando encuentre a tres jovencitas en peligro de un Hollow y que estas sorpresivamente puedan ver al Hollow y al propio Ichigo como Shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que Ichigo recupero todos sus poderes gracias a todos en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo sigue cumpliendo con sus deberes como Shinigami Sustituto, todo parecía completamente igual, pero un dia mientras regresaba a del Instituto.

Vaya el dia estuvo un tanto aburrido- Ichigo como siempre mostraba su famoso ceño fruncido.

Kurosaki-kun como ha estado Rukia-chan?- Preguntaba una chica con tremendos atributos.

Pues no lo sé, la enana se fue a la sociedad de almas hace 2 días y no ha vuelto, ni he sabido nada de ella- Ichigo simplemente se limito a responder, como siempre.

Vaya Kurosaki seguramente la hiciste enojar no?- Le decía entre dientes un joven con anteojos.

Cállate Uryu!- El pelinaranja se había molestado ante tal comentario.

Entonces, ni siquiera Urahara te ha dicho nada?- Pregunto un hombre con la piel morena.

No Sado, y ahora que lo dices si es algo extraño- Pensaba Ichigo.

"Ojala no le haya pasado nada"- Se decía a sí mismo en su mente.

Bueno Kurosaki-kun me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a la panadería-

Adiós Kurosaki, mi padre me pidió un favor y aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo- Decía Uryu mientras se mostraba algo molesto.

Yo también me voy Ichigo, tengo que comprar algo para la cena nos vemos- Sado se despidió de Ichigo mientras caminaba con algo de prisa.

Ichigo se había quedado solo, algo que tenía mucho no pasaba. Ichigo actualmente se había vuelto algo melancólico, ya que todo lo que había sucedido recientemente le habían hecho ver que no solo se sentía orgulloso de ser un Shinigami, sino de que el quería y deseada serlo, para así proteger a sus seres queridos y era por ello que cuando se quedaba solo empezaba a reflexionar mucho acerca de el, por lo cual el simplemente empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras tanto a unas calles.

Corran o nos atrapara!- Se logro oír el grito de una chica peliroja con un uniforme escolar, que constaba de una chaqueta gris, moño violeta y blanco y falda café oscuro.

Mika rápido!- Gritaba otra chica, con el mismo uniforme solo que esta llevaba el cabello recogido con una diadema y lo tenia de color azul cielo.

Mika, Aria entremos por ese callejón, quizás así lo perdamos!- Corría detrás de ellas una chica de cabello negro violeta y ojos anaranjados.

ROAR!

Fue un sonido que se oía detrás de las tres chicas, momento en el cual no solo al oír ese rugido, sino al sentir su Reiatsu, tomo a peluche que tenia dentro de su mochila y mientras este le reclamaba porque lo trataba tan mal simplemente le saco la píldora al peluche y se la tomo.

Kon vete a casa! y te juro que si haces algo indebido en mi cuerpo, te juro Kon que te mandare con el lunático de Mayuri para que seas su conejillo de indias-

Mientras Kon se alejaba lo más rápido que podía Ichigo ya se había puesto en marcha hacia la fuente de ese Reiatsu.

Ya casi llego- Ichigo sentía que a pesar de ser un Reiatsu bastante débil este se sentía un tanto extraño.

Mientras tanto las 3 chicas habían sido acorraladas.

No puede ser no hay salida- Decía la peliroja.

Que haremos?- Gritaba con fuerza la peliazul

No lo sé ese monstruo da mucho miedo y no logramos perderlo- Decía la chica cabello negro violeta.

Ayuda!- Gritaron las 3 al unisonó mientras el monstruo se acercaba para devorarlas.

ROAR!

Ahh!- Fue lo último que lograron decir antes de cerrar los ojos aceptando su final.

Pero ese momento jamás llego, ya que cuando abrieron los ojos enfrente de ellas, estaba parado un sujeto de cabello naranja y vestido con una especie de kimono negro y aun más impresionante cargando una enorme espada que tenía una pequeña cadena colgando de su extremo. Además de que el sujeto traía unas extrañas muñequeras y tobilleras, en el cuello, manos y pies, en forma de X color negras con borde blanco, y además unas especies de marcas en la parte dorsal de las manos y también unas placas óseas en el cuello. Pero tal vez lo más impresionante fue ver que el monstruo había sido repelido, mas parecía como si el sujeto al llegar lo hubiese empujado fuertemente.

Quien-

es-

él?-

Fue lo único que dijeron las chicas que miraban con asombro.

Vaya a pesar de tener un Reiatsu bastante bajo, tal parece que no eres un Hollow comun- Ichigo miraba decididamente a su rival.

ROOOOOOARRRRR!...KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRROO OOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA AKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII- El Holllow había movido su máscara y había dicho esa palabra.

No me digas que tu- Ichigo se hizo hacia atrás ya que parecía que entendía que sucedería.

KKKKKKKKUUUUURRRROOOOOSSSSSA AAAAKKKKIIII IIIIIIIICHHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGOO OO- El Hollow seguía hablando poco a poco.

Maldición acaso esto fue lo que Urahara-san me digo?- Ichigo se pregunto a sí mismo al ver lo que sucedía, mientras recordaba que hace unas semana Urahara lo había llamado.

Flashback

Kurosaki-san tengo algo que decirte, es algo que entre Mayuri-san y yo descubrimos- Urahara se veía bastante serio.

Urahara-san de que estás hablando?- Ichigo se veía algo confundido.

Después de que derrotaras a Aizen, Halibel la 3°a Espada tomo el lugar como a Reina de Hueco Mundo, pero gracias a que ella nos permitió hacer unos estudios, descubrimos que debido a toda la energía que se libero en Hueco Mundo, los Hollows empezaron a hacerse cenizas y algunos otros lograron transformarse en Arrancar, pero al hacer unos estudios más a fondo descubrimos que estos nuevos Arrancar no tenían nada de control sobre sus poderes y se convertían en simples bestias hambrientas, además también descubrimos que el nivel de poder que alcanzan estos nuevos Arrancar era bastante alto- Termino de decir Urahara mientras Ichigo se digno a preguntar.

Y dime Urahara-san que peligro puede haber para el mundo humano?- Ichigo esperaba que no fuera tan grave como el pensó.

Fatal Kurosaki-san ya que estos nuevos Arrancar serian capaces de destruir una ciudad en cuestión de minutos- Urahara se veía bastante serio ante lo que había dicho.

Que debemos hacer Urahara-san?- Ichigo se veía bastante preocupado.

Pues hasta que no halle un método de darnos cuenta que el Reiatsu del Hollow está algo extraño, debes acabar con los Hollow que veas rapidamente- Urahara simplemente termino de decir lo que él sentía podrían hacer mientras tanto.

Muy bien Urahara-san- Ichigo se levantaba del piso y salía de la tienda de Urahara.

Fin del Flashback.

Tenias razón Urahara-san lo mejor es destruirlos sin perder tiempo- Ichigo se preparaba para atacar a su contrincante pero entonces..

KUUUROOSSSAAKKKIII IIICCCCHHHIIIIIGGGGOOO! TTTEEEEE MMMMATTTTAAAAARRRREEEE!- El Hollow empezaba a brillar.

No maldición ya es muy tarde!- Ichigo sabía que el Hollow se estaba convirtiendo en un Arrancar.

El brillo había rodeado por completo a Hollow y poco a poco adquiría una forma humanoide, mientras su máscara se abría y rompía hasta solo quedar la parte de la boca y mostrando el peculiar agujeró Hollow en la frente.

JAJJAJAJAJAJ POR FIN! POR FIN!- El Hollow o mejor dicho Arrancar gritaba con una felicidad bastante aterradora.

Maldición tarde mucho en destruirlo- Ichigo se lamentaba por su retraso.

Y bien donde estaba? a si...vaya vaya vaya...así que tu eres el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo...no es así?- El Arrancar miraba a Ichigo con una mirada desafiante.

Como es que conoces mi nombre?- Ichigo se miraba bastante molesto.

Que como es que conozco tu nombre?...yo creo que la pregunta seria...¿Como no podría conocer el nombre del que derroto a Aizen-sama?- El Arrancar miraba con una risa burlona.

Mmmm ya veo...-Ichigo entendía la razón que le habían dado- quien eres tú? y que viniste a hacer aquí?-

Muy fácil...vine a matarte...ohhh...que tonto soy...ni siquiera me he presentado o sí?- El Arrancar seguía hablando burlonamente- Mi nombre es Leophael Gioconda-

Te diré algo Leophael...te hare pedazos- Dicho esto Ichigo se dispuso a atacar a Leophael.

Jajajaja acaso no lo sabías?...yo no soy tan débil como Ulquiorra y los otros!- Dicho esto Leophael paró en seco a Ichigo y lo lanzo por los aires.

Maldición!...no puede ser...Urahara-san tenias razón estos nuevos Arrancar son muy fuertes...Getsuga...TENSHO!-

Vaya...así que con eso doy por entendido que empezó la pelea no es así!-

Leophael empezó a crear un Cero color plateado y lo lanzo en contra del Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo. Leophael e Ichigo empezaron a luchar usando sus Zanpakuto, pero fue en el momento en que Leophael le grito a Ichigo.

Okay Kurosaki basta de juegos...Shiryoku(Mira)...Pintura!-En ese momento Leophael había hecho su Resurrección.

La Resurrección de Leophael, lo había cubierto de diversas partes de pinturas las cuales todas tenían algo en común "Amor Desesperado"

Maldición uso su Resurrección será mejor que me apresure en vencerlo.

Bannnnnnkaaaaaiiii!- Ichigo había activado su Bankai, momento el cual las 3 jóvenes había presenciado.

Que rayos fue eso?- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Tensa Zangetsu!- Ichigo se veía poderoso capaz de cualquier cosa, ya que desde hace mucho los ojos de Ichigo en su estado Bankai siempre demostraban poder.

Vaya así que te dignas a usar tu máximo no es así?- Leophael se sentía emocionado al ver a Ichigo tan poderoso- Ahora que demuestras todo tu poder, yo hare lo mismo...El Triunfo de Galatea!

En ese momento Leophael materializo una concha de mar y tirada como un carruaje por dos delfines.

Como podrás ver una vez que te golpe con mi ataque, será aun más fuerte que un Cero Oscuras!- Leophael estaba dispuesto a destruir por completo a Ichigo- ADIOS KUROSAKI ICHIGO!

Ichigo se quedo parado hasta que de un momento a otro su Reiatsu empezó a salir poco a poco de Tensa Zangetsu, el cual sorpresivamente también materializo algo en la cara de Ichigo.

Qué? no es posible- Ichigo se había dado cuenta que tenía en su cara.

Vaya, vaya Rey pensaste que te habías librado de mi? recuerda tanto Zangetsu como yo, somos tu poder!- Ichigo oía esa voz que el tanto odiaba.

No importa ahora terminemos con esto- Para ese momento la máscara ya se había formado por completo y era tenía el diseño anterior a su lucha contra Ulquiorra.

Getsuga...-Ichigo ya tenía sus ojos negros y su iris amarillo y las dos voces se oyeron al mismo tiempo al momento de decir-TENSHO!

GALATEA!- Leophael se lanzo al ataque.

Mientras las 3 jovencitas miraban con asombro el choque de los dos ataques, una de ellas sentía que el ataque de ese sujeto de pelo naranja lo había visto en algún lado, solo que no recordaba donde y aun más sorprendente ella sabía que esa energía o aura de color negro rojiza, ella ya la había visto también. El resplandor causado por el choque de los dos ataques había terminado y se mostraba a un Ichigo mirando hacia arriba, mientras que Leophael ya no estaba en su concha de mar y por lo visto su Resurrección había terminado, fue que de un momento a otro solo se logro ver como Leophael empezaba a caerse en pedazos y cuando solo quedo la cara la cual al igual que Yammy empezó a crear un Cero, Ichigo rápidamente lo detuvo con una mano.

Vaya...jamás pensé que sería así de fuerte...por suerte nadie salió herido...y ahora que recuerdo...ese Hollow no estaba persiguiendo a alguien?- Para ese momento Ichigo se había girado hacia atrás, momento en que noto las 3 chicas lo estaban mirando.

Emmm? es mi imaginación o es como si esas chicas me estuviesen mirando?- Ichigo seguía algo confundido y más aun nervioso-mmm no no debe ser mi imaginación- Mientras el empezaba a caminar para irse, alguien lo llamo.

Ichigo!-

Ehh?- Ichigo levantaba la mirada para ver quien lo había llamado- Rukia al fin vuelves enana!-

Enana?-Rukia se mostraba bastante molesta y le había estrellado los pies en la cara a Ichigo.

Kuchiki! deja de jugar con Kurosaki! Urahara Kisuke nos llamo...acaso olvidaste nuestra misión?-

Lo siento mucho Hitsugaya-taicho-Rukia pidió perdón al joven capitán.

Y tu Kurosaki Ichigo apresúrate Urahara Kisuke nos está esperando!-

Ya voy Toshiro!- Ichigo se disponía a seguir a Rukia.

Es Hitsugaya-taicho!-Como siempre fue la respuesta de Hitsugaya.

Mientras los Shinigami emprendían su camino hacia la tienda de Urahara, las tres chicas seguían impresionadas por lo que había sucedido.

Que fue todo eso?-Decía la peliroja-tu qué piensas Aria?-

No lo sé Mika -Respondió la peliazul tocándose la cabeza tratando de entender lo que había sucedido- y tu Senna que piensas?-

La chica llamada Senna seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Senna?-Preguntaron las 2 chicas a la vez.

Mientras Senna solo pudo decir.

Kurosaki Ichigo?-

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado espero no tardar con el proximo capitulo que puedo decirles les va a encantar.

El proximo capitulo se llamara "La investigacion de Kurosaki Ichigo" NO SE LO PIERDAN Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO MI FIC.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La Investigación de Kurosaki Ichigo.

En una cafetería de Karakura, una chica estaba hablando por celular, mientras otras dos jóvenes tomaban una soda.

Si mama lo sé, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer junto a Aria y Senna-La chica peliroja seguía en su llamada mientras las otras chicas comentaban algo.

Y Aria dime que descubrió tu hermano del sujeto?- Preguntaba Senna.

Pues no mucho, pero les diré todo lo que me digo cuando Mika termine su llamada-

Okay mama sí, ya entendí adiós nos vemos más tarde- La chica había colgado su celular-Perdonen chicas es que mi mama, ya saben cómo es-

No te preocupes Mika...emmm Aria ahora si nos puedes decir que descubrió tu hermano?-Preguntaba Senna mientras bebía su soda.

Bueno mi hermano, que es un as en conseguir información, al darle el nombre Kurosaki Ichigo...simplemente me digo que él fue una leyenda en el Colegio Mashiba donde, el junto con Yasutora Sado se ganaron la fama de ser los chicos pendencieros y más peligrosos del colegio...dicho de otra forma Buscapleitos famosos-Termino de decir la peliazul.

Y eso fue todo lo que te digo?-Pregunto Mika.

Pues fue todo lo que pudo hallar...pero consiguió esto..

Mika mostraba una foto de Ichigo y Sado, cuando aun estaban en el Colegio Mashiba.

Como podrán ver, es el mismo sujeto...de eso no me queda duda-Mika explicaba lo que ella había entendido.

Si de eso no hay la menor duda-Aria simplemente agrego su comentario-tu que piensas? Senna-

Si es el definitivamente-Senna miraba la foto y más que nada a Ichigo.

Pero Mika tu hermano no sabe dónde encontrarlo?-Pregunto Aria.

No pero dice que hace unos años encontró esta foto en internet que tenia etiquetados tanto a Kurosaki Ichigo como a Yasutora Sado.

Mika mostro una foto donde se mostraba a Ichigo y a Sado golpeando cada quien a un sujeto, en la foto Ichigo daba una patada directo en la cara mientras Sado un golpe en la cara, además podía verse que había un chico de cabello azul oscuro y delante de Ichigo y Sado otro chico con el pelo castaño completamente sorprendido y aterrado. La foto era sin duda, del primer dia de Ichigo y Sado en el Instituto de Karakura.

Si no cabe duda que se trata de él!- Comentaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Pero Senna no crees que se ve algo familiar ese uniforme?-Exclamo Aria.

Mmmm no a mi no se me hace conocido-Aunque la cara del chico se le seguía haciendo conocida.

Oigan que no es como ese?-Mika señalaba a un joven junto con algunas chicas del Instituto.

Oye! hola que tal...si no fuera una molestia...podrías decirnos...de que escuela es tu uniforme?-Pregunto Mika.

Ehhh?...claro, es del Instituto de Karakura-

Oye una pregunta mas...conoces a este sujeto?-Aria había tomado la foto de Ichigo y Sado, señalando a Ichigo.

Ehh...claro el es Kurosaki Ichigo está en el último año, en la clase 1-3-

Muchas gracias-Senna agradeció la información.

Por cierto...puede que de algo de miedo con su mirada tan agresiva...pero he oído que es un buen tipo-El sujeto se marcho, después de decirles ese comentario.

Mientras el joven se había ido, las tres chicas empezaban a idear un plan para conseguir más información de llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

Oigan tengo una idea! mi prima va en ese Instituto...tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos, además es la presidenta del club de periodismo ella debe saber más de Kurosaki Ichigo-

Luego de que Aria dijera su plan, las tres chicas emprendieron su camino hacia el Instituto Karakura, donde la prima de Aria las esperaba.

Ring!

Moshi Moshi!...Okay entiendo-Aria había colgado.

Que paso Aria, que te digo tu prima?-Preguntaron las otras dos.

Que fuéramos a la parte trasera del Instituto-

Al llegar a la parte trasera del Instituto, la prima de Aria ya las esperaba, y al parecer traía una maleta.

Hola Aria, como has estado?-Pregunto su prima.

Muy bien Kasumi...oye entonces si no puedes ayudar?-

Pues claro que si, aunque tengo que advertirte...Kurosaki Ichigo es un personaje bastante...escurridizo...durante mucho tiempo ha estado en mi lista de estudiantes interesantes...pero jamás he logrado obtener nada fuera de lo común de el- Kasumi se mostraba molesta y a la vez frustrada.

Ya que era cierto, por meses ella había tratado de conseguir algo de Ichigo siguiéndolo a todas partes en el Instituto pero jamás consiguió nada, ya era muy conocido que el joven siempre salía millones de ocasiones al baño o a la enfermería, lugares a los cuales jamás llegaba.

Pónganse esto...-Kasumi sacaba algo de la maleta.

Qué es?-Preguntaron las 3.

Que mas va a ser...son uniformes del Instituto...mientras tengan esto y lleven sus credenciales de miembros del club de periodismo, no podrán descubrirlas, además si alguien les dice que entren a clases, solo deberán decirles que están haciendo un reportaje para mí y con eso será más que suficiente-

Las tres chicas se habían cambiado y efectivamente toda persona que se encontraran, las reconocían como estudiantes de ahí.

Okay, entonces está en la clase 1-3-Mika y compañía estaban caminando buscando la clase de Ichigo.

Al llegar a la puerta tocaron, pero al no recibir respuesta, abrieron la puerta.

Buenas tardes profesora nos envió la Presidenta Kasumi del Club de Periodismo-Esas fueron las palabras que Kasumi les había dicho.

Ehh?-Senna y Aria vieron que no estaba ninguna profesora o profesor.

Hola que tal...la profesora tuvo que salir...y nos dejo la hora libre para estudiar-Respondió la representante de grupo.

Crur! Crur!

El sonido se oyó, pero solo unos cuantos podían, oírlo...entre ellos las 3 chicas. En ese momento se oyó como algunas personas se paraban de sus asientos.

Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Ishida! Inoue! Yasutora!-Grito la representante.

Los 5 se habían parado rápidamente y salieron del salón.

A donde van! la profesora no digo que podíamos irnos!-Grito aun más fuerte la representante.

Representante, no se preocupe es que la madre de Rukia tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que irse-Decía Mizuiro tratando de cubrir a sus amigos.

Pero...-La representante no termino de hablar cuando.

No se preocupe, ellos son así-Termino de decir Mizuiro.

Nosotras volveremos después, ya que necesitamos preguntarle algo a la profesora-Las tres chicas simplemente dijeron eso y salieron corriendo, siguiendo al grupo de Ichigo.

Hay que alcanzarlos!-Decía Mika mientras corrían.

Si el tal Yasutora Sado también se fue con ellos!-Comentaba Aria.

Y además esa chica de cabello negro es la misma de ayer-Argumento Senna mientras corrían detrás de los chicos.

Mientras tanto a unas calles del Instituto en un terreno baldío.

Ichigo! apresúrate...se está abriendo una Garganta enorme!-Gritaba la pequeña Kuchiki.

Kurosaki...al parecer este Hollow será bastante fuerte-Afirmaba el Quincy.

Ichigo...crees que tengamos que advertir a los demás en el Instituto?-Preguntaba Sado.

Kurosaki-kun...deberíamos advertirle a Tatsuki-chan? y a los otros-Preguntaba la pelinaranja.

No lo sé Inoue...lo sabremos en cuanto aparezca el Hollow.

Crack!...Crack!...CRACCCCCK!

Ya era el momento, la garganta mostraba una aterradora forma, un Menos Grande el cual solo poseía la parte de arriba de la máscara y de abajo justo donde debería ir la boca, el famoso agujero Hollow.

Qué diablos es eso?-Ichigo miraba sorprendido por el nuevo Menos Grande que estaba observando.

GOAR!

En ese momento el Menos empezó a crear un Cero enorme.

Kurosaki! debemos detenerlo, si dispara ese Cero, la ciudad entera quedara hecha cenizas-Uryu simplemente había empezado a atacar con sus flechas al Menos.

El DIRECTO!-Sado trataba de llamar la atención del Menos.

Koten Zanshun!-Inoue también lo intentaba.

Hado 33...Sokatsui!-Rukia también trataba de llamar la atención del Menos Grande.

Los 4 atacaban al Menos, el cual simplemente se quedaba estático y aun formando aun mas grande y poderoso Cero.

Maldición ese Cero se está volviendo más grande! KUROSAKI debemos detenerlo!-Uryu se mostraba bastante preocupado-LICHT REGEN!-

En ese momento Uryu baño de flechas al Menos, pero de un momento a otro el Menos logro lanzar una onda de Reiatsu la cual destrozo a Uryu, como mil cuchilladas, dejándolo completamente herido mortalmente.

Uryu!-Ichigo se miro sorprendido ante el daño hacia su amigo-Chicos aléjense este Menos es muy peligroso!-

Ahhhh! LA MUERTE!-

Sado había lanzado su ataque, pero simplemente sintió la misma onda, quedando en el mismo estado de Uryu.

INOUE! VETE DE AQUI LLEVATE A URYU Y SADO!-Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, este Menos era muy poderoso y bastante peligroso-RUKIA VETE CON INOUE...-Ichigo no termino de hablar cuando vio como.

Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!...Tsugi no mai...Hakuren!-Rukia no había hecho caso y había atacado al Menos ataque el cual congelo por completo al Menos, pero poco a poco se oía el crujir del hielo, hasta que el Menos se libero mostrando que incluso el Cero seguía intacto y peor aun haciéndose más grande.

GOAR!

En ese momento en la máscara del Menos logro verse como se creó una rasgadura pequeña, pero fue cuando el Menos creó una onda aun más grande y justo cuando Rukia iba a ser golpeada.

RUKIA!-Ichigo se había lanzado rápidamente, lo cual dejo a Ichigo bastante herido quedando tirado en el suelo y a una Rukia también herida e inconsciente.

INOUE! VETE DE AQUI!-Ichigo se mostraba desesperado, pero entonces.

KUROSAKI! DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!-

GOAR! GOAR! GOAR!-

JAJAJAJAJA-

GOAR!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA-

Ken-chan! te estás divirtiendo?-

CLARO QUE LO HAGO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Keeeeenpachi...-Ichigo miraba al Menos el cual era atacado por el peligroso y poderoso capitán.

Kurosaki Ichigo...porque te quedas ahí parado-

Byyakuya...-

Shire...Senbonzakura!-Los miles de pétalos atacaban el rostro del Menos Grande.

Kurosaki levántate! Soten ni Zase! Hyorinmaru!-

Tooshiro-

Kurosaki-san no te quedes ahí...debemos acabar con ese Menos o podría convertirse en un Arrancar como el de la ultima vez!-Decía un hombre, mientras alzaba su sombrero.

Urahara-san?-

Ichigo...acaso tienes miedo?-

Yuroichi-san..-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA-Se lograba oír los gritos de emocion de Kenpachi.

Kurosaki adelante!-Decía Hitsugaya mientras seguía su ataque.-Bannnkaaaai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!-

Kurosaki Ichigo eres un cobarde?-Miraba a Ichigo el poderoso capitán del la 6°division-Baannnkaaaai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!-

Apresúrate Kurosaki-san...debemos acabarlo...o toda la ciudad será destruida-Urahara miraba a Ichigo mientras caminaba adelante de el-Nake! Benihime!-

Ichigo acaso eres el perdedor que Byakuya siempre ha afirmado que eres? JAJAJAJAJA!-Yoruichi se reía mientras empezaba a correr-SHUNKO!

Ichigo miraba como los 3 capitanes, Urahara y Yoruichi seguían su ataque al enorme Menos, el cual empezaba a sufrir más y más rasgaduras en la máscara.

Ichigo-kun...dime acaso tienes miedo?-

Ukitake-san?-Ichigo lo miro con sorpresa.

Te diré una cosa...puede que no lo parezca...pero ellos también, incluso Rukia...tenía miedo cuando ataco al Menos...pero recuerdas...que fue lo que paso contigo cuando enfrentaste a Aizen?-

Ichigo recordó que algo así había sucedido en su batalla contra Aizen.

Ahora te diré una cosa Ichigo-kun...no es malo tener miedo...porque de hecho...ese miedo es el que hace que ellos luchen con todas sus fuerzas...entonces Ichigo-kun que pien...-

Lo entiendo Ukitake-san...creo que había olvidado este sentimiento y la verdad creo que lo necesitaba, después de todo yo me hice Shinigami por una razón y esa fue...proteger a todos!-Ichigo se había puesto de pie y sostenía su enorme Zanpakuto-Gracias Ukitake-san-

En ese momento Ichigo puso su Zanpakuto adelante de él, es decir se prepaga para luchar.

BAAANNNKKKKAIII!-Ichigo había activado su Bankai-Tensa Zangetsu!.

Ahhh!-Ichigo había salido como un cohete a atacar al Menos, el cual aun seguía cargando ese inmenso Cero-Ahora te acabare!

De un momento a otro Ichigo había cortado en dos el Cero, haciendo que este explotara en la cara del Menos.

Kenpachi! Byakuya! Toshiro!-Ichigo miraba a los tres capitanes-Ataquemos con todo!

JAJAJAJAJAJA DE ACUERDO ICHIGO!-Kenpachi se había quitado su parche y cargaba su ataque.

Kurosaki Ichigo quien te crees al darme ordenes-Byakuya a pesar de lo que había dicho, empezaba a cargar también su ataque-Shukei!-Byakuya reunía todas las cuchillas mientras se condensaban en una única espada, mientras incrementaba drásticamente su poder cortante y su potencia.

Kurosaki! por última vez te digo que es Hitsugaya-taicho!-Hitsugaya empezaba a cargar su poder-Hyoten!-Mientras Hitsugaya, manipulaba el clima y oscurecía los cielos, una gran cantidad de nieve cae desde el cielo.

Ahhhh!-Ichigo también se disponía a atacar, pero esta vez oyó algo dentro de sí mismo.

"Rey veamos si logras acabar con ese monstruo sin usar mi poder JAJAJAJA"

Claro que lo hare, idiota!-Ichigo se mostraba mas y mas poderoso-Getsuga!

Entonces cuando tanto los 3 capitanes como Ichigo ya estaban al máximo solo se oyeron sus voces al unisonó.

JAJAJAJA! HAKUTEIKEN! HYAKKASO! TENSHOU!-

Mientras el Hyoten Hyakkaso de Hitsugaya había congelado al Menos, la Shukei Hakuteiken de Byakuya había golpeado justo en el centro del Menos donde se supone debería ir el agujero del Hollow, el ataque de Kenpachi rebano a la mitad al Menos, justo como Ichigo la primera vez que enfrento a un Menos Grande, para acabar con el Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo golpeando directamente al agujero de la boca del Menos. Lo cual termino por completo con el Menos Grande, lo que ninguno de los 3 capitanes, ni Ichigo, ni sus amigos sabían es que eran observados por las tres chicas, algo que solo dos personas sabían y estas eran el Sombrerero y la mujer gato.

Por...f...i...n...l...o...lo...g.r...a...m...o.o.s...-Ichigo termino de decir esas palabras y cayó al piso.

Mientras Urahara y sus ayudantes Tessai, Ururu, Jinta y Yoruichi, se llevaban a Uryu y Sado, Inoue ayudaba a los tres capitanes a llevar a Rukia a la sociedad de almas. Entonces Urahara pidió a Ururu que le trajera algo, lo cual era nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo de Ichigo, ya que él había dejado a Kon en su mochila en el salón de clases.

Las tres chicas no entendían que pasaba y como es que había 2 chicos iguales.

Bueno Urahara Kisuke...no llevaremos a Kuchiki a la sociedad de almas, pero al parecer Inoue Orihime quiere venir con nosotros..así que...después ella volverá-

Muy bien Hitsugaya-taicho, Inoue-san cuídate, nos vemos luego!-Urahara se despedía de Orihime usando su abanico como siempre.

Adiós Urahara-san, cuide bien de Kurosaki-kun-

En ese momento Inoue en compañía de los 3 capitanes cruzaba por el Senkaimon, momento el cual vieron las tres chicas, aunque algo les digo que sería imposible seguir a ese grupo por lo tanto se quedaron viendo al grupo de Urahara.

Bien bien llevemos a Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san y Yasutora-san a la tienda!-

Mientras el grupo de Urahara se iba las tres chicas al ver como se iban decidieron algo.

Debemos seguir a esos sujetos!-Fue lo que las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

BUENO TERMINAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES ASI QUE NO SE SI PODRE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO LOS CAPS, ESPERO QUE SI PERO ESO SI NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA YA QUE JEJEJ SI QUE ME ESTA AGRADANDO EL RUMBO JAJAJAJA DEJEN REVIEWS AMIGOS

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "LAS ADMIRADORAS"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Las Admiradoras.

Hace unos minutos que Urahara había vuelto a su tienda y llevaba a los heridos Ichigo, Uryu y Sado. Mientras tanto Senna en compañía de sus amigas Mika y Aria.

Oye Aria, que piensas que deberíamos hacer?-

No lo sé Mika...tal vez lleve un tiempo, para que esos sujetos salgan de ahí, después de todo al parecer fueron heridos muy gravemente-

Si puede que así sea, pero esperemos un rato más chicas y si nadie sale, nos vamos y mañana seguimos la investigación-

Okay Senna-

Luego de unos minutos, se oyó como se abría la puerta de la tienda de Urahara.

Bueno...será...mejor que te vayas a descansar Kurosaki-san!-

Okay...lo...hare...pero...cuida...bien de Uryu y Sado-

Si no te preocupes Kurosaki-san...lo haremos-

En ese momento Ichigo, tomo camino hacia su casa cuando fue detenido por alguien.

Ichigo!-

Ehh?...Tatsuki...que pasa?-

A donde fue Orihime?...por alguna razón no logro sentir su presencia-Tatsuki se veía un poco preocupada.

Ya te dije Tatsuki, se dice Reiatsu y además eso es porque Orihime se fue con Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas-Ichigo trataba de explicarle a Tatsuki la situación.

Enserio? no es como aquella vez?-

No Tatsuki...ella se fue con Rukia...porque en la tarde tuvimos un enfrentamiento...en el cual la mayoría terminamos muy heridos, pero por suerte nada mortal-

Enserio Ichigo?-Tatsuki empezaba a verse más calmada-

Te lo juro Tatsuki, además recuerda que te prometí no volver a guardarte ningún secreto-

Mas te vale Ichigo!-En ese momento Tatsuki había vuelvo a su forma de ser y amenazaba con los puños a Ichigo.

Luego de ello Ichigo siguió su camino hacia su casa, pero justo al llegar solo oyó una voz.

IIIIIIICHIIIGO!-

"Este viejo loco otra vez"

En efecto se trataba de Isshin el cual había tratado de golpear a su hijo como acostumbraba y solo termino recibiendo un fuerte golpe de este.

HABER SI EMPIEZAS A COMPORTARTE COMO UN PADRE NORMAL!-

Jajaja...mi hijo ya se siente el más genial...solo porque me derroto...-Isshin seguía bromeando pero de un momento a otro se torno completamente serio-escuche que has tenido algunos problemas recientemente con los Hollow-

Si...la verdad es que esta tarde...hubo un gran incidente-Ichigo también se había puesto serio.

Si Urahara-san me lo comento...Ichigo...dime...es...verdad...que tus poderes de Ho...lo siento que tus habilidades como Vizard han vuelto?-

No...puedo negarlo..padre...si es verdad...y nuevamente mi Hollow Interno...me ha empezado a hablar...-

Ya veo...algo me decía que él no se iría tan fácil...además...desde...su ultima aparición...entendí...que él y tu están mas unidos de lo que pensé-

Yo también pienso algo así...es extraño...es como si una parte de mi comenzara a aceptarlo...-

Ichigo e Isshin seguían platicando, mientras a lo lejos las 3 señoritas los observaban.

Mika...Aria...ya tenemos mas información...incluso ahora sabemos donde vive-

Si Senna, por el dia de hoy ya tenemos bastante información-

Mientras tanto en la clínica Kurosaki.

Onii-chan-

Ichi-ni...Yuzu...necesita que traigas algo de leche-

Pero...no puede ir el retrasado?-

No...porque tengo que ir a una cita médica, en el hospital de Karakura-

Onii-chan trae por favor la leche-

Muy bien muy bien ya entendí-

Ichigo había salido, a comprar la leche y justo cuando iba saliendo, las tres chicas que habían dejado de seguirlo lo vieron pasar y decidieron seguirlo por última vez.

El dia de hoy fue bastante agotador-Ichigo se mostraba algo pensativo cuando de un momento a otro recordó algo. Cambio de camino y de un momento a otro estaba parado en un lugar el cual tenía unas flores marchitas.

Lo...siento...en la tarde pase y vi que tus flores...ya se habían marchitado...pero te traje estas más frescas-

En ese momento un espíritu se apareció ante él, el cual era de una jovencita, bastante similar a la chica que aparece en el primer capítulo de la historia.

Gracias...muchas gracias...te agradezco lo que haces por mi...y... ...verdad...he tomado una decisión...quiero que me ayudes a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas-

En ese momento Ichigo, usa su Insignia de Shinigami Sustituto y sale de su cuerpo, es en ese momento en que usa su Zanpakuto para llevar a cabo el Konso.

Gracias...muchas gracias...te agradezco mucho que siempre me hayas cuidado-En ese momento la niña espíritu abraza a Ichigo, mientras esta poco a poco se hace polvo y se transporta a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ahora...es...el..momento en que descanses en paz-Luego de ello, Ichigo vuelve a su cuerpo y se dispone a regresar a su casa, pero lo que él no sabe es que 3 personas lo habían visto todo, desde la aparición de la espíritu, el Konso y todo lo demás. Y fue en ese momento en que las tres chicas pensaron.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, tu eres la persona más interesante que he conocido"

Bueno por hoy hemos conseguido mucha información no les parece chicas?-Preguntaba Mika.

Si tienes razón Mika-chan-Senna había respondido.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a descansar, no creen?-Aria ya empezaba a verse algo cansada.

Tienes razón bueno chicas nos vemos mañana y descansen por que mañana seguiremos con esta investigación-

Okay lo haremos! xao!-Se despidieron al mismo tiempo Aria y Senna.

Esa noche las tres chicas, tenían sueños similares, donde cada una de ellas eran atacadas por monstruos, criminales, o simples personas y fue que en los 3 sueños una persona se apareció.

Bannnkai!-Solo se oyó la voz del que ellas poco a poco y sin darse cuenta habían convertido en "su" héroe.

I-Decia Aria.

chi-Continuaba Mika.

go-Terminaba Senna.

En ese momento las tres en sus respectivas casas pensaron.

"No puede ser, pero es verdad, yo..yo...yo..yo"

Me he enamorado de Kurosaki Ichigo-Decian las tres en sus habitaciones.

Al dia siguiente, Senna, Mika y Aria pudieron entrar sin mayor problema al Instituto pero fue que en el salón del club de periodismo.

Queremos ser transferidas al salón de Kurosaki Ichigo!-Decían las tres jóvenes a Kasumi.

Mmmm están consientes que no hay forma de hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que ustedes no están en esta escuela?-Decía Kasumi algo sorprendida por la petición de las 3 chicas.

Pero Kasumi...tú debes tener un as bajo la manga...te conozco muy bien prima-

Mmmmm déjenme pensar...podría haber una forma...pero tendría que dar algo a cambio...mmm esperen-En ese momento Kasumi salió al pasillo a hacer una llamada mientras las 3 chicas solo tenían algo en sus cabezas y eso era un joven de cabello naranja y ceño fruncido. En ese momento Kasumi entro nuevamente al salón.

Bueno...al parecer hay una forma...pero necesitaría...algo...y no creo que podamos conseguirlo...-

De que se trata?-Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Morita-sensei...me digo que él me podía hacer el favor de hacer unas transferencias, si le conseguía una foto Masakazu-sensei de la clase 4-8, pero yo no soy buena con esas cosas-

Emm? Kasumi-san...hay club de fotografía aquí en el Instituto?-Preguntaba Mika.

Si...porque me lo preguntas Mika-san?-

Espera...-

En ese momento Mika salió a hacer una llamada y luego de unos minutos, entro y digo.

Listo, Kasumi-san...tienes alguna computadora en este salón?-

De que hablas Mika-san?-Kasumi se mostraba algo confundida.

Mi hermano conoce a toda persona que tenga que ver con fotografía y resulta que el Club de Fotografía de aquí, tiene todo un archivo de fotos de Masakazu-sensei, ya me envió todas por correo electronico-Mika sonreía bastante.

Y dicho y hecho, el hermano de Mika le había enviado en total 98 fotos de Masakazu-sensei, las cuales Kasumi, llevo a Morita-sensei. Y luego de unos minutos, Kasumi regreso.

Listo...ahora...les explicare...mis tres antiguas miembros, dejaron el Instituto hace unas semanas, pero como no han venido a firmar ninguna baja, siguen inscritas por ello usaremos sus identidades para esta misión-

Y como lo haremos?-Preguntaron las 3 jóvenes.

Muy fácil, Aria tu ahora te llamaras...-Kasumi buscaba los archivos, para buscar la información de las ex-miembros del club-tu ahora te llamaras Fumiko Aria-

Okay muy bien...pero solo cambiaste mi apellido, no es raro?-

No, la cosa es que como mis ex-miembros estaban en un salón diferente, nadie del salón de Kurosaki se dará cuenta del engaño, te lo aseguro-

Okay más te vale Kasumi-

Bueno continúo, tu Mika-san ahora te llamaras...mmm...Yuki Mika-

Muy bien entendido Jefa-

Y bueno tu Senna-san serás...Megumi Senna-

De acuerdo-

Era oficial las tres chicas estaban preparadas para seguir su investigación, o es que acaso había algo mas detrás de sus acciones?

Ese mismo dia en la penúltima hora.

Bueno chicos, sé que es repentino tomando en cuenta que ya casi acaban las clases por hoy, pero tenemos tres estudiantes transferidas de la clase 6-2, pasen preséntense.

La primera fue Mika.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Yuki Mika mucho gusto-

La segunda Aria.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Fumiko Aria un placer-

Y por ultimo y no menos importante.

Que tal mi nombre es Megumi Senna espero nos llevemos bien todos-

Era oficial, las tres chicas tenían puestos sus ojos en el Kurosaki el cual no presto ni la más mínima atención, aun tomando en cuenta que sus amigos no estaban con él.

"Sado, Uryu, Inoue, Rukia"

Lo que él no sabía es que tres chicas lo miraban.

"Ichigo...ahh...Ichigo"

Las tres chicas miraban a Ichigo, mientras suspiraban y se ruborizaban poco a poco.

BUENO POR FIN PUBLIQUE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDONENME PERO ANDO DE VACACIONES Y NO TENGO MI LAP A LA MANO, POR LO QUE NO PODRE PUBLICAR LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS RAPIDAMENTE, ESPERO QUE NO TARDE TANTO JEJEJE.

POR CIERTO POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA MENCIONE EL NOMBRE COMPLETO DE UN SEIYU MUY FAMOSO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE LOS DIRE JAJAJA MENCIONE A MORITA-SENSEI EL PROFESOR QUE QUERIA LA FOTO, PERO TAMBIEN RECUERDEN LA PROFESORA DE QUIEN QUERIA LA FOTO SE LLAMABA MASAZAKU-SENSEI…AHORA LO VEN AJAJJA MORITA MASAKAZU EL SEIYU DE ICHIGO AJAJA Y ADEMAS A LAS TRES CHICAS LES DI ALGO POR EJEMPLO ARIA RECIVIO EL APELLIDO DE FUMIKO, DE FUMIKO ORIKASA LA SEIYU DE RUKIA, A MIKA LE DI EL APELLIDO DE YUKI COMO YUKI MATSUOKA LA SEIYU DE ORIHIME Y POR ULTIMO NO SABIA SI PONER EL DEL SEIYU DE SENNA O NEL, PERO OLVIDE OTRA ADMIRADORA DEL PODEROSO SHINIGAMI ASI QUE A SENNA LE DI EL APELLIDO MEGUMI DE MEGUMI TOYOGUCHI LA SEIYU DE RIRUKA.

BUENO JEJEJE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PASEN A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MAS Y MAS JEJEJE


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El héroe que buscaba.

Kurosaki Ichigo un joven de 17 años, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que él no sabía es que era observado por tres jovencitas recién transferidas, las cuales literalmente no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

"Ahh esa mirada" Pensaba Mika.

"Ese rostro" Pensaba Aria.

"Ese porte" Pensaba Senna.

Era un hecho las tres chicas habían caído completamente enamoradas del joven peli naranja. Pero de un momento a otro solo cruzo un pensamiento por sus mentes.

"El definitivamente"

"Sera"

"Mío"

Ring!

El timbre había sonado lo cual indicaba que la clase había terminado, razón por la cual poco a poco todos empezaban a prepararse para salir del salón, pero Ichigo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que.

Ichigo!-Dichas palabras pertenecían a un joven de nombre Keigo Asano.

Que es lo que quieres Keigo?-Ichigo había salido de sus pensamientos gracias al grito de Keigo.

Ya que hoy no tenemos ninguna tarea, no quieres venir conmigo y Mizuiro a la Árcade?-

El me convenció, aunque le dije que si tú no ibas Ichigo, yo no iría-

Lo siento Keigo y Mizuiro, tengo cosas que hacer...ya que solo estoy yo...el trabajo será algo pesado-Ichigo se mostraba algo raro.

Emm...ya veo...y que has sabido de los demás-Preguntaba Mizuiro.

Aun no lo sé...Uryu y Sado están con Urahara-san, mientras que Rukia e Inoue...se fueron...a la sociedad-

Ya veo...okay...en otra ocasión...será...-Keigo por primera vez no había hecho un berrinche.

Bueno...Ichigo...nos vemos mañana..-Mizuiro se despedía de Ichigo el cual apenas se preparaba para irse.

Ichigo!...ya te vas?-

Si...por qué?-

Podría caminar contigo a casa?-

Lo siento...Tatsuki...tengo algo que hacer...en otra ocasión...jejeje-Ichigo se había disculpado, pero al hacerlo había sonreído, pero Tatsuki sabía que no era una sonrisa honesta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, las tres chicas oían todo con mucho detalle. En ese momento Ichigo había salido del salón y justo cuando las tres chicas salían para seguirlo oyeron unas palabras de Tatsuki.

Chizuru...dime...que dia es hoy?-Tatsuki se mostraba algo nostálgica lo cual llamo la atención de las tres jóvenes, que se quedaron a oír lo que diría Tatsuki.

Es...16 de Junio..porque preguntas Arisawa?-

Lo sabia...Ichigo...había estado bastante raro...el dia de hoy...y yo que quería pedirle algo para mañana, pero es obvio que él no vendrá mañana en todo el dia-Tatsuki se veía algo triste al decir estas palabras.

Las tres chicas al oír esto, no sabían que hacer ¿De qué hablaba esa chica? ¿Cual era la razón para que Ichigo no fuera en todo el

dia a la escuela?

Arisawa...tal vez no debería...pero siempre he tenido una duda...porque es que Kurosaki...no asiste a la escuela cada 17 de Junio?-Chizuru se mostraba desinteresada, pero aun así era una duda que ella tenía.

Jejeje...supongo...que...solo yo conozco esa razón...bueno...es...porque...mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Ichigo-Tatsuki se mostraba bastante deprimida.

Enserio?...y yo que era por que organizaban algún tipo de viaje familiar o algo así...-Chizuru estaba algo sorprendida al saber la verdad de la ausencia de Ichigo cada 17 de Junio y no era la única.

"El aniversario" Pensaba Aria.

"De la muerte" Pensaba Mika.

"De su madre " Pensaba Senna.

Las tres sintieron como poco a poco ligeras lágrimas querían brotar de sus rostros y en ese momento poco a poco, el cielo empezó a nublarse, hasta que mientras ellas caminaban hacia afuera del instituto, la lluvia empezaba a caer.

No muy lejos de ahí, en cierto rio se encontraba, el joven sustituto.

Ichigo, sentía como las gotas caían, mientras el empezaba poco a poco a llorar.

Mama...yo...aun...no...soy...tan...fuerte...han pasado 2 años y no he vuelto a encontrar...al bastardo que te mato...pero...no...te preocupes...mama...yo...cumpliré...mi...promesa... yo...vengare...tu...muerte-Ichigo no dejaba de llorar y aguantaba las ganas de gritar.

Kurosaki-san...-

Ichigo no volteo a ver ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

Que haces aquí Urahara-san...-

Amabas mucho a tu madre no es así...?-

Si...todos la amábamos, Yuzu, Karin, e incluso el idiota...de mi padre...-

Claro...que la ame...idiota-

Ichigo seguía sin voltear.

Que haces aquí viejo..?-

Viendo a mi hijo...llorar...por su madre...supongo...que aun no puedes superarlo...no es así?-

Yo...ya no me culpo...por eso...-

Claro...porque si así fuera...tu madre...estaria muy muy triste...-

El tiene razón Kurosaki-san..ella no hubiese deseado verte así-

Ichigo...yo te diré algo...no sé si vuelvas a encontrar a el Hollow que nos la arrebato...pero lo que sí puedo decirte es...que eso ya no debe importarte...acaso...crees...que tu madre...desearía...verte consumido..por una venganza y en su nombre...-

Entonces dices que lo deje así!-

No...claro...que no...crees...que yo no sentí rabia...al saberlo...?...claro que lo hice...pero aun así...no pienso buscar venganza...o justicia...ya que...sé que Masaki...se...fue en paz...dando su vida para protegerte...-

Ichigo poco a poco empezaba a reflexionar todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

Ichigo...si es que vuelves a encontrarte con ese Hollow...no debes acabar con él...con la intención de venganza o justicia en nombre de tu madre...si lo encuentras y luchas contra el...que sea...por...tu...gran deseo...de...proteger...a todos...acaso lo olvidaste?...desde pequeño te dije el significado de tu nombre...lo recuerdas?-

El...que...protege-

Así es...ese es el significado...Ichigo...sé que cuando te dije eso...tu...lo tomaste muy enserio y fue que decidiste proteger tanto a tus hermanas como a tu madre...no sabes que orgulloso siempre he estado de ti-

Snif!...-

Ichigo...tú no eres una persona vengativa...tu eres un protector...un guerrero que siempre luchara por proteger a sus seres queridos...no es así?-

Snif!...Snif!...Snif!...Snif!-Ichigo no paraba de llorar.

Hijo...-

Lo...lo...siento...mucho...mama...es...solo...que. ..ese...bastardo...mancho tu memoria...y...yo...fui...cegado...por la ira...perdóname...mama...-Ichigo había caído llorando y pidiendo perdón al recuerdo de su madre por su deseo de venganza.

Lo cual las tres chicas lograron ver, a unos metros de ahí.

Kurosaki-san...-

Vamos Urahara...dejemos solo a Ichigo-

Estas seguro Isshin-san?-

Ichigo...necesita estar solo...-

De acuerdo...-

Ambos sujetos se iban, dejando a Ichigo aun pidiendo perdón al recuerdo de su querida madre.

Lo...siento...mama...te...juro...que no manchare...tu...recuerdo...-Ichigo no podía dejar de llorar, hasta que poco a poco se dio cuenta que su vista se empezaba a nublar. Fue que de un instante a otro se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Karakura.

Yo...conozco este lugar...-

Claro que lo conoces...Ichigo..-

Zan...getsu...-Ichigo aun estaba algo deprimido.

Como podrás ver...este lugar a vuelto a ser igual que antes...pero...aun así...al igual que la última vez que estuviste aquí...todo...esta bajo el agua...solo...que...esta ocasión...no es miedo...sino...tristeza Ichigo-Zangetsu hablaba mientras miraba a Ichigo como siempre solía hacerlo.-quieres saber algo Ichigo?...no solo tu lloras...míralo...a el!-

Ichigo volteo en dirección a donde indicaba Zangetsu, para ver a su molesto doble maligno, el cual se encontraba en la forma de la última vez que se vieron y más aun dando la espalda.

De qué rayos hablas Zangetsu!-

Tú! voltea!-Zangetsu gritaba al otro yo de Ichigo.

En ese momento Hollow Ichigo volteo a ver a Zangetsu y al propio Ichigo. Mostrando así que sus ojos tenían sangre, pero aun así Hollow Ichigo aun mostraba su maligna sonrisa.

Sabes lo que es eso? Ichigo-Zangetsu seguía señalando a Hollow Ichigo.

Es...sangre-Ichigo se mostraba sorprendido.

No Ichigo...eso no es sangre...eso es...-

Lagrimas...son lagrimas Rey...-Hollow Ichigo había sonreído pero se notaba algo raro en el.

No...porque lloraría un monstruo como tú!-Ichigo había gritado al saber la verdad.

Monstruo me dices...parece que has olvidado...que...yo soy parte de ti...Ichigo.-Hollow Ichigo aun permanecía con esa sonrisa extraña.

Ichigo...crees...que...nosotros...no...sufrimos... ?-En ese momento Zangetsu se había puesto a un lado de Hollow Ichigo y poco a poco fue rejuveneciendo hasta que Zangetsu se había transformado en Tensa Zangetsu.-acaso has olvidado nuestra última batalla! Ichigo!-Tensa Zangetsu se mostraba bastante furioso.

Zangetsu...yo...-

El y yo somos un mismo ser! así como el derrama lagrimas...yo también lo hago...por que juntos-En ese instante Hollow Ichigo y Tensa Zangetsu nuevamente se habían unido-SOMOS TU PODER! Y PARTE DE TI!-

Zangetsu...-

Yo...-Poco a poco Hollow Ichigo y Tensa Zangetsu se separaban y solo hablaba Hollow Ichigo-también...lloro...por...ella...yo...te odio...Ichigo...pero...aun así...estamos en el mismo cuerpo...y créelo...o...no...compartimos muchas cosas...y...una de ellas es el amor por nuestra madre...-Hollow empezaba a sacar lagrimas las cuales eran rojas como la sangre, pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa y mirada psicópata.

Nuestra...madre?-

SI ICHIGO! PORQUE...YO...SOY...SOLO...OTRA...FORMA...OTRA...M ONEDA...OTRA CARA...DE...TI!-Hollow Ichigo no dejaba de sacar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ichigo...nosotros...siempre...hemos...estado en ti...incluso...el..-Zangetsu señalaba a Hollow Ichigo.-el solo es, otra personalidad que vivía en tu interior, que logro materializarse...cuando estuviste a punto de convertirte en un Hollow-

Ichigo...si...seguirás...lamentándote...entonces.. .yo...robare...tu...corona!-Hollow Ichigo se mostraba dispuesto a enfrentar a Ichigo.

Mi corona...-Ichigo aun permanecía deprimido, pero aun así se daba cuenta que Hollow Ichigo quería enfrentarlo.

Te lo dije una vez...no permitiré que el rey que lleve en mis hombros sea mas débil que yo...-

...-Ichigo estaba completamente cayado, pero poco a poco se noto algo en el, una determinación increíble acompañada de lagrimas.

AHORA ICHIGO! LUCHA CONTRA MI! Y DECIDAMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUIEN SERA EL REY!-

"Creo que...ahora entiendo...la razón...de que siempre me salvabas...aunque...siempre...decías...que era porque, si yo moría tu también"

BAN...KAI!-

DEMUESTRAME...TU PODER ICHIGO!-

"Ahora entiendo las palabras de Zangetsu, el...el...el es sin duda una parte de mi"

GETSUGA-

ESO ES ICHIGO...JAJAJAJAJA!-Hollow Ichigo se mostraba decidido a ganar y con su risa malévola, aun seguía sacando lagrimas sin control-GETSUGA!

"Mama...pensé...que...nunca mas podría sonreír...pero veo que...si lo hare."

TENSHO-En ese momento Ichigo en medio de lágrimas había sonreído como lo hubiera hecho a su amada madre.

TENSHO!-

En ese momento Tensa Zangetsu miraba la colisión de ambos ataques y a los dos contrincantes. Y fue que de un momento a otro Ichigo cayo inconsciente, mientras Hollow Ichigo, miraba al cielo de aquel mundo sumergido en agua, o más bien tristeza.

Ichigo...yo...soy...tu...poder...llámame...i...r.. .a...-En ese momento Hollow Ichigo empezó a desintegrarse poco a poco.

Lo lograste...lo venciste no es así?-Tensa Zangetsu preguntaba a Hollow Ichigo.

No...el...fue...quien...gano...el...es...el...r... e...y...-En ese momento Hollow Ichigo había terminado de desintegrarse, pero lo que solo Tensa Zangetsu logro ver, fue que Hollow Ichigo ya no tenía ninguna lagrima en su rostro ni en sus ojos.

Ichigo...eres...fuerte...como...alguna vez te dije...Si puedes ver el futuro, no te detengas a ver el pasado...Ichigo...sé muy bien que tu puedes hacerlo...ya que tu nunca estarás solo...porque siempre estaremos contigo...-En ese momento Tensa Zangetsu, materializo otra espada, solo que esta era blanca.

En ese momento Ichigo, despertó para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación blanca.

Que...que...rayos...sucedió...donde...estoy..?-

Estas en el Hospital General de Karakura...Kurosaki Ichigo.-

Ryuken-san-

Te encontraron desmayado...a las orillas del rio...aunque...supongo...que fue porque no te encontrabas...en tu cuerpo...no es así Kurosaki Ichigo..-Ryuken como siempre se mostraba molesto.

Mmm...no...yo estaba en el...solo que...-

No me digas...entraste a tu mundo interno-Ryuken seguía con su mirada de molestia.

Como...lo sabe?-

Por dios...para un Quincy...como...yo...eso..es de novatos...además...tu estúpido padre...siempre me había platicado de cosas así...ahora descansa que por poco caes en coma...-

Gracias...Ryuken-san...por cierto...Uryu...esta..-

Ya lo sé...ese inútil fue descuidado...cualquier otro Quincy...no hubiera sufrido ese tipo de heridas...-

Por cierto...dijo que me encontraron...-

Si...lo dije...porque lo preguntas...-

Quien me encontró...?-

Supongo que son compañeros tuyos del instituto...los hare pasar...y por cierto...más vale que te recuperes...porque odio tener que estar al tanto de un Shinigami y más si es el hijo del imbécil de Kurosaki.-

Gracias...-

Ryuken se había ido de la habitación, mientras afuera se oía que él llamaba a alguien.

Pasen..señoritas...acaba de despertar..-

Gracias-

De un momento a otro tocaron la puerta.

Toc Toc!

Pase-

Poco a poco fueron entrando las personas que habían encontrado a Ichigo.

Hola...mmm estas bien-Pregunto una chica pelirroja.

Ya no tienes nada?-Preguntaba otra chica de cabello azul que usaba una diadema.

Ya te sientes bien?-Decía otra chica de ojos naranjas y cabello negro violeta.

Ehmm...si-Ichigo se mostraba algo confundido, ya que no sabía quién eran las tres chicas que tenía enfrente del.-ustedes quiénes son?-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fumiko Aria-

Hola que tal yo soy Yuki Mika-

Me llamo Megumi Senna-

Mmm...ustedes fueron las que me encontraron?-Ichigo aun se mostraba confundido.

Si-Respondieron las tres.

Y...mmm...puedo...preguntar...quienes son ustedes?-

Bueno...-Respondía Mika tratando de no ponerse más roja.

Nosotras..-Continuaba Aria mirando a Ichigo

Somos tus compañeras...-Termino Senna.

Compañeras..?-

Si nosotras..-

Fuimos transferidas..-

El dia de hoy..-

Enserio...?-Ichigo aun no sabía si creer o no lo que había oído.

Si así es...nosotras fuimos transferidas a tu clase el dia de hoy-Respondió Senna muy segura de sí misma.

Y cuando regresábamos a clases, te encontramos tirado a un lado del rio-Comentaba Aria.

Y fue por eso que llamamos a una ambulancia-Termino de relatar Mika.

En ese momento un ligero golpeteo se oyó en la puerta.

Pase-

Buenas tardes señor, es usted Kurasagi Ishiko?-Una enfermera preguntaba.

Lo cual causo el enojo de Ichigo el cual iba a reclamar pero.

Es Kurosaki Ichigo!-Gritaron 3 jóvenes bastante molestas.

Lo siento...no fue mi intención...corregiré esto y enseguida vuelvo-La pobre enfermera salió corriendo al ver la actitud de las tres chicas.

"Como se le ocurre" Pensaba Mika

"Ofender a" Pensaba Aria

"Ichigo" Pensaba Senna

Emm...puedo preguntar algo?-

Claro-Respondieron las tres jóvenes.

Como es que saben mi nombre, si apenas las transfirieron?-Ichigo se mostraba confuso pero decidido a saber la verdad.

Emm...bueno..-Mika argumentaba.

Veras...eso es...-Aria decía.

Porque...- Senna hablaba.

"Y ahora qué?" Pensaron las tres chicas.

Eso es porque nosotras ya te conocíamos!-

Qué?-Fue la reacción de Ichigo.

"Qué?" Fue el pensamiento de Senna y Mika.

Si...te conocimos en el Colegio Mashiba..-Decía Aria

Si..si...te conocimos a ti y a Yasutora...-Argumentaba Senna.

Es verdad...tu y Yasutora...siempre estaban en problemas...por eso se ganaron el título de los más peligrosos del colegio...-Terminaba de decir Mika.

Del Colegio Mashiba?-Ichigo trataba de recordar algo, pero lo único que venía a su mente eran problemas y peleas con todo mundo.

"Rayos no recuerdo nada, bueno después de todo en esos tiempos siempre me la pasaba en puras peleas con Sado."

Ya veo...entonces...estábamos en la misma clase?-

Mmm..no nosotras éramos de la clase de alado, pero siempre fuiste muy famoso, no es así chicas?-

Claro...eras más famoso que cualquier otro estudiante..-Respondían Senna y Mika.

Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...-

Ehh?-

En ese momento tanto Ichigo, como las tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

Me entere que tuviste una pelea...vaya que te hicieron polvo eh!-

Hirako...que haces aquí?-

Como que que hago aquí...vine porque me entere que mi amigo se había lastimado, además somos compañeros de clase o lo olvidaste?-

No deberías estar en la socie..-

Ichigo no termino de hablar ya que había recibido una fuerte patada de parte de cierta rubia.

MALDITA SEA HIYORI ERES UNA TARADA! COMO TE ATREVES A GOLP-

TU ERES EL TARADO! Y MAS POR QUE NO PUDISTE ESQUIVAR MI PATADA!-

IDOTA YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE GOLPEARM-

Y YO YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO DEJARE DE HACER HASTA QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME IDIOTA! IDIOTA!-

Mientras Ichigo y Hiyori seguían discutiendo y peleándose, las tres chicas solo se quedaron calladas mientras Shinji solo seguía riéndose.

JAJAJAJA! LA RETRASADA SIEMPRE ES FELIZ DE GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN!-

EL UNICO RETRASADO AQUI ERES TÚ! ESTUPIDO!-Shinji había sido golpeado en la cara por la sandalia de Hiyori.

SILENCIO! ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL NO UN RING DE BOXEO!-

CALLATE IMBECIL!-Hiyori había golpeado directamente a Ichigo en la cara.

JAJAJAJA AHORA SI QUE ES UN RING!-Shinji no paraba de reír-LUEGO NOS VEMOS ICHIGO, PASA AL ALMACEN POR LA NOCHE QUIERO PREGUNTARTE UNAS COSAS-Shinji había tomado a Hiyori la cual se resistía y la cargaba mientras salían de la habitación de Ichigo.

Luego de que Shinji y compañía se fueran, las chicas no sabían que hacer, ya que Ichigo se mostraba bastante molesto.

Ese idiota de Hirako me las va a pagar!-

Emmm..Kurosaki-san estas bien-Preguntaron las tres chicas.

Si..lo siento...es solo que me moleste por un momento...por cierto...pueden llamarme Ichigo...-

Enserio?-Preguntaron las tres sorprendidas.

Si...no veo por qué no..-Ichigo siempre despreocupado y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Pero justo en ese momento.

Roar!

Ichigo, junto con las tres chicas lograron oír dicho rugido.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

No...puede...ser...no...aquí...no...ahora...-Ichig o se mostraba bastante nervioso lo cual las tres chicas notaron.

Roar!

Que fue ese sonido?-

Si yo también lo oí-

Sonó como un rugido-

Ichigo de un momento a otro se puso aun más nervioso.

Que dijeron!-

Que pasa te sucede Ichigo?-Preguntaron las tres al verlo tan nervioso.

Díganme...ustedes también lo oyeron..?-

De que hablas?-Pregunto Mika.

Ustedes también oyeron ese sonido?-

Emm...si-Respondieron las tres chicas.

Ichigo se mostro aun más nervioso y algo aterrado.

Por favor...sé que puede sonar raro, pero de un momento a otro me desmayare...saquen mi cuerpo de este hospital...por favor...y no se preocupen...yo estaré bien...-Ichigo se mostraba bastante serio.

De que hablas Ichigo?-Preguntaba Senna algo preocupada.

Por favor solo háganlo...-Ichigo se había parado, para sacar su Insignia de Sustituto y mientras la sacaba.

Oye Ichigo...que es esa placa de madera con la calavera?-Pregunto Aria-

Si de donde la sacaste?-Pregunto Mika-

Acaso es alguna clase de accesorio?-Pregunto Senna.

"No puede ser, Ukitake-san me digo que solo personas con un nivel espiritual fuera de lo normal, podrían verla, acaso estas chicas son"

ROAR!

Por favor salgan de aquí! mi cuerpo ya no importa! salgan de aquí!-Ichigo se mostraba bastante aterrado.

"Maldición por que no traje a Kon"

En ese momento Ichigo uso su Insignia momento en el cual salió de su cuerpo con sus ropas de Shinigami. Dejando a las tres chicas, impresionadas.

Ichigo...que es esa ropa..?-Preguntaba Mika.

Y ese brillo?-Preguntaba Aria.

Y esa enorme espada?-Preguntaba Senna.

"Tenia razón estas chicas pueden verme"

ROAR!

Crack!

CRack!

CRAck!

CRACk!

CRACK!

En ese momento una garganta se abría enfrente de las tres jóvenes.

Grrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrrr-

No puede ser...este no es un Hollow común...-

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Este Hollow tenía forma humana pero poseía piernas de caballo y por lo visto detrás de el poseía un hueso con forma de lanza y su máscara solo mostraba una ranura para ambos ojos y debajo sus enormes dientes.

Qué rayos es este Hollow-

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..grrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Ichigo! ten cuidado con ese Hollow!-

Ehh?-Ichigo había volteado para buscar la fuente de dichas palabras y fue que se encontró con un gato negro.-Yoruichi-san.

Kisuke me envió, detecto una anormalidad de Reiatsu y me pidió que te vigilara, al parecer este Hollow no es un Hollow común y corriente, es un...-

Grrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrr...GROOAAAAAARRRRRRR!- 

ESE HOLLOW ES UN VASTO LORDE! TEN MUCHO CUIDADO ICHIGO!-

Un Vasto Lorde?-

Es una de las clases más poderosas y peligrosas de Hollow y además su Reiatsu está bastante inestable-

Grrrrrrarrrrrrrarrrrrr-

USTEDES VAYANSE! ESA COSA ES MUY PELIGROSA!-

Aria, Mika y Senna no podían creer la criatura que estaba a escasos metros de ellas.

Ururu, Jinta, Tessai llévense a esas chicas!-Ordeno Yoruichi.

En instantes los tres ya tenían a cada una de las tres chicas.

Ichigo...yo te ayudare..-Yoruichi empezaba a transformarse en su forma humana cuando.

No Yoruichi-san...tu aun no te repones de la lucha de ayer...debes descansar no te preocupes...yo me encargare...solo te encargo que cuides de mi cuerpo y de esas chicas-

Pero..Ichigo...-

Por favor Yoruichi-san yo debo hacerlo solo...-Ichigo se mostraba bastante decidido.

Okay...de acuerdo..Ichigo...ten cuidado..-Yoruichi..la cual había terminado de transformarse, había tomado el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Muy..bien...así que eres un Vasto Lorde-

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrr-

No importa lo que seas porque en este mismo momento te destruiré-

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-El Vasto Lorde solo rugía en silencio y respiraba poco a poco.

Getsuga..-Ichigo se había alejado un poco para atacar al Vasto.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-El Vasto permanecía, en la habitación del hospital mientras Ichigo, preparaba su ataque desde fuera.

Tensho!-En ese momento Ichigo estaba a punto de cargar su ataque cuando.

Fush!

Ffffffffffffffff...FUM!

El Vasto había desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de Ichigo, atacándolo con un Cero.

Ahh...ahhh...ahhhh...rayos...ese maldito...no espere...que fuera tan fuerte...-

Fush!

Nuevamente el Vasto había desaparecido.

Maldición donde esta!-

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...FUM!

Ichigo apenas había logrado esquivar el Cero el cual había venido de abajo.

No...no...puede ser es muy rápido...y aun peor...es demasiado...poderoso...-

Fush!

FUM!

Maldición..es muy poderoso...ese bastardo está jugando conmigo.

Fush!

FUM!

Fush!

FUM!

Fush!

FUM!

Fush!

FUM!

El Vasto Lorde atacaba a diestra y siniestra a Ichigo el cual apenas lograba esquivar los Cero, los cuales por suerte no herían a nada ni a nadie.

Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush!

Ffffffffffffffff...FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM!

Ichigo había caído en una trampa y bastantes Cero lo tenían encarcelado, Ichigo solo logro salir vivo al emplear un Getsuga Tensho.

Ahh..ahhh maldita sea...mierda...ese...bastardo...es demasiado poderoso...y su velocidad...es monstruosa..-

~Tengo que admitirlo ese Hollow es muy poderoso, acaso te das por vencido Rey~ -

"Cállate...esto solo es el comienzo."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Qué demonios es eso?-

El Vasto Lorde había abierto simultáneamente cientos de Gargantas y de un momento a otro.

Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush! Fush!

Ffffffffffffffff...FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM! FUM!

Nuevamente había lanzado cientos de Cero, los cuales Ichigo esquivo una vez mas pero solo para darse cuenta de la nueva trampa que el Vasto le había puesto.

Oye...qué demonios es esa luz que sale de esa Garganta...ohhh...no puede ser!-

En efecto la luz que salía de la Garganta era un Cero de los cientos que Ichigo había esquivado, el Vasto había logrado meter a Ichigo en un ciclo infinito de Cero.

No...puede...ser...ese...bastardo...me...encerró.. .en...esta...trampa...infinita...-Ichigo estaba bastante cansado y no era tan fácil esquivar los Cero que no dejaban de llegar.

No puede ser..Ichigo... fue atrapado en una trampa infinita...si él sigue así...lo mataran...en pocos minutos...-

"Maldición este imbécil me derrotara si no hago algo"

~Yo puedo ayudarte, pero jajajaja solo si me imploras~

"Cállate"

Maldición esto no tiene fin...no hay forma en que pueda activar el Bankai-Ichigo ya empezaba a mostrarse fatigado.

~Entonces? que dices Ichigo?~

Está bien...ayúdame...solo...necesito...unos...segundos ...para...activar el Bankai...-

~Muy bien lo hare~

Como demonios lo harás? si estos ataques son infinitos y cada segundo pasa uno?-

~Tu solo concentra tu energía y yo hare el resto~

Mas te vale...-Ichigo empezaba a concentrar su Reiatsu pero justo cuando un Cero lo iba a golpear este fue golpeado por un Reiatsu Blanco.

~Continua Ichigo, porque si morimos aquí créeme que te asesinare!~

Ahhhhhh...listo...Bannnnkai!-

Ichigo había logrado activar su Bankai y había logrado acabar con todos los Cero y cerrar las Garganta.

Tensa..Zangetsu!-

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Shhhhhhhh hhhiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnniiiiiiggggaaaaamiiiiii!-

Maldición a comenzado-

Poco a poco el Vasto empezó a cubrirse de una oscuridad increíble y en pocos momentos sus piernas se habían convertido en piernas humanas, mientras su máscara se transformaba en un casco de tipo medieval hecho de hueso y su hueco se mostraba en su mano derecha.

Mierda...este bastardo se ha hecho más poderoso.

Poco a poco su rostro se visualizaba mostrando a un sujeto con bigote y barba, además de una espada bastante grande en mano y otra en una funda en su cintura.

Quien eres tú?-Ichigo a pesar del temor debía saber el nombre de su adversario.

Shinigami...hace años que no veía a uno...preguntas quién soy?...mi nombre es tan viejo como la leyenda de aquel que sirvió a su Rey y este lo mando al exilio y luego de ello cuando este necesitaba ayuda, el Rey al que siempre le fue leal, jamás fue en su auxilio-

De qué rayos hablas?-

Jajajaja tal parece que dicha leyenda a quedado en el olvido, bueno como sea mi nombre es Cawbeaqor Bibar.

Cawdeapor...acaso eres un Vasto Lorde?-

Si...lo fui...pero...ahora...he logrado...salir...de esa...patética mascara y mostrar mi verdadero yo..-

Porque fue que solo me atacabas?-

Porque?...mmm...digamos que después de tantos años de no hacer nada, quería divertirme..-

Maldito...te matare bastardo!-Ichigo amenazaba a Cawbeaqor con su Zanpakuto.

Ahh...Zanpakuto...que arma más común...tu patética Zanpakuto no podría ganar ante mis dos espadas...-En ese momento el nuevo Arrancar había envainado sus dos espadas.-te presento a Tizona y Colada!-

En ese momento Ichigo y Cawbeaqor empezaron a combatir fuertemente y en efecto las dos espadas de Cawbeaqor eran bastante poderosas.

Esto es bastante divertido...ahora veras porque mis espadas son tan poderosas...Tizona...Colada...EL CANTAR!

En ese momento ambas espadas parpadearon por un instante y justo cuando estas chocaron contra Tensa Zangetsu algo empezó a suceder con Ichigo.

Que es este sentimiento...porque...no puede ser...tengo...tengo mucho miedo...-

Creo que aun no lo entiendes verdad?...solo habrá una forma de mostrarte el poder de mis espadas-En ese momento Cawbeaqor desapareció y de un momento a otro corto levemente a Ichigo.

Ahhh...maldición...ese corte no fue fuerte...entonces...porque estoy temblando...qué demonios sucede...?-

"Zangetsu...tu también te sientes así?"

{Ichigo...la lluvia...la lluvia está cayendo...esta es una lluvia de miedo puro...esas espadas...son...muy peligrosas}

Jejeje...al parecer... por fin comprendes el nivel de mis poderes-

"Maldición este sujeto es muy fuerte, jamás había sentido este nivel de miedo, ni siquiera con Aizen, ni con Tsukishima"

{La lluvia no se detiene..Ichigo...}

"Maldita sea ese bastardo...no creo que pueda derrotarlo"

Bueno...creo...que ha llegado el momento de destruir todo esto...después de todo...un guerrero con miedo solo es un estorbo...pero no te preocupes...volveré por ti...y te devorare poco a poco...-Cawbeaqor se había ido poco a poco dejando a Ichigo.

"Maldición, no puede ser esto es como aquella vez con Aizen, maldita sea...Zangetsu ayúdame a luchar y derrotar a ese bastardo!"

{No puedo Ichigo...yo lo siento...la lluvia...es muy muy poderosa...esa es la razón por la cual siempre te he dicho que odio la lluvia.}

Maldición! no me importa lo que suceda! yo lo derrotare!-Ichigo se había lanzado detrás de Cawbeaqor.

El cual se preparaba para atacar.

Bien bien el momento ha llegado, solo cargare un Cero y esta ciudad terminara en cenizas y podre darme un gran banquete y luego el postre, ese cobarde Shinigami de pelo Naranja!-

Maldito!-

Eh?-

Ichigo había atacado a Cawbeaqor el cual se defendía con sus dos espadas.

Vaya vaya al parecer eres un imbécil, no tienes nada de poder, tu Zanpakuto solo refleja miedo y tu igual, tu poder no existe, deja de molestar, todo en ti es patético y refleja cobardía-

Tú eres el imbécil! y deja de llamarme cobarde! GETSUGA TENSHO!

Ichigo había atacado a Cawbeaqor el cual le había dado la espalda pero solo logro ver como Cawbeaqor había detenido el ataque con sus espadas.

Creo que no me dejas otra opción-Cawbeaqor había subido aun mas e Ichigo rápidamente lo siguió, fue cuando justo cuando Cawbeaqor dejo de elevarse Ichigo lo encaro.

Bastardo! no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-Ichigo estaba bastante molesto.-GETSUGA TENSHO!-Ichigo había cargado bastante su ataque pero en ese momento.

Ya me harte...Babieca!-En ese momento un caballo salió de la nada atravesó el Getsuga Tensho y golpeo directamente a Ichigo.

Ahh!-

Yo te lo advertí Shinigami!-

Mientras Ichigo caía inconsciente, el miraba como su Getsuga Tensho era absorbido y convertido en un Cero el cual poco a poco empezaba a crecer mas y mas.

"Maldición...ese imbécil...usara mi energía para destruir Karakura...maldición...ya no queda nada...Zangetsu...me ha abandonado...es el fin...no pude...proteger...la ciudad donde viven todos mis seres queridos...no pude hacerlo..."

Mi...e...r...d...a...-Ichigo empezaba a perder la conciencia.

{Lo siento Ichigo, yo no puedo ayudarte, perdóname...pero...yo...no...puedo...hacerlo}

"Zangetsu...no...necesitas...pedirme...perdón...no siempre debo depender de tu poder..."

{Ichigo...yo lo siento...}

"Gracias...por todo...Zangetsu..."

{Ichigo!}

~Vaya que ambos son idiotas jajajaja...ese imbécil...no es poderoso...cualquiera puede usar el miedo...y da la casualidad de que yo me alimento del miedo...y demás sentimientos negativos...jajajaja...ese imbécil...no es nada sin sus espadas...solo sería otra cucaracha que debe ser destrozada y machacada...jajajaja~

"Que...haces aquí?"

~Que mas...sino...salvar a un imbécil que el estúpido de Zangetsu no puede~

"Porque lo harías?"

~Por una simple razón Ichigo...el único temor que debes tener es a mi quitándote tu corona, a mi destrozándote poco a poco y hacerte mi caballo y más aún porque ese imbécil se atrevió a llamarme patético y cobarde...así que abre los ojos Ichigo y destrocemos a ese imbécil~

Ichigo estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando.

Qué demonios?-Digo Cawbeaqor.-que es este Reiatsu?-

GETSUGA TENSHO!

Solo se logro oír eso cuando Cawbeaqor era atacado.

Otra vez eso, que no entiendes que...-

Cawbeaqor había sido golpeado por el Getsuga Tensho y fue que se mostro que había sido herido fuertemente.

Esto...esto es imposible...ese ataque no debería haberme golpeado y si así fuera...no debería haberme dañado-

Cawbeaqor debo decir que estoy impresionado de tus poderes, créeme que nunca había visto algo así, transmitir miedo a tu contrincante que increíble poder, pero dime-en ese momento Ichigo empezaba a mostrar sus ojos de Hollow.-que pasa cuando tu contrincante...es el miedo mismo!-en ese instante Ichigo había materializado su máscara Hollow por completo.

Qué demonios es eso! no puede ser! tu eres un Shinigami...porque tienes esa mascara!-

Digamos que entendí que para vencer a alguien que usa el miedo como arma, debo ser algo aun más terrible que el miedo mismo! GETSUGA TENSHO!-

Maldición...Babieca!

En ese momento el caballo lograba defender a Cawbeaqor logrando así que ambas técnicas se destrozaran.

Maldita sea...no sé qué clase de fenómeno seas tú...pero...no importara...ya que...te destruiré!-En ese momento Cawbeaqor había guardado sus espadas, una en la funda que llevaba en la cintura y otra en una funda que llevaba en la espalda-Tsuiho (Destierra)...Cid!

En ese momento una gran concentración de energía se formo, mostrando a Cawbeaqor con una barba enorme y usando una corona, y al parecer su hueco había desaparecido.

Este es mi gran poder, ahora te destruiré!-

De un momento a otro una ráfaga de Reiatsu golpeo a Ichigo lo que causo que su máscara se hiciera añicos.

Vaya...es muy fuerte...pero...esto no ha terminado...-Ichigo aun mostraba los ojos Hollow.

Estas demente Shinigami, mi triunfo a llegado y aun no uso mi mayor habilidad, así que ten dignidad y muere en paz!-

Nuevamente Cawbeaqor había atacado con la ráfaga de Reiatsu, la cual fue detenida por Ichigo con su mano desnuda.

Es imposible! no puede ser! ya me harte! BABIECA!-Una gran ráfaga de energía cubrió a Cawbeaqor el cual poco a poco se empezó a visualizar-aquí estoy yo! El Campeador!-Cawbeaqor tenía la apariencia de un caballero

Llevaba una enorme lanza y ahora podía verse una flecha en su pecho, justo en donde está el corazón, pero aun más impresionante es que Cawbeaqor estaba montado en el caballo y era el caballo quien portaba el hueco justo en su estomago.

Vaya...así que ese es tu poder...será mejor que yo...me ponga serio...-Ichigo materializaba su máscara nuevamente pero esta parecía evolucionar mientras se la ponía, hasta llegar a su ultimo diseño.-Lo logre, pero acaso con esto lo derrotaremos?-

~Ichigo...demuéstrame que eres el Rey que debes ser para tenerme de caballo!~

En ese momento la máscara de Ichigo se empezó a expandir poco a poco, materializando dos enormes cuernos y haciendo crecer la parte de la mandíbula y poco a poco transformando a Ichigo en esa forma que el tanto temía y en la que se enfrento a Ulquiorra.

Esto...es...-

~Demuéstralo...Rey...~

Ichigo se había transformado por completo en esa forma que el temía, pero había algo extraño, esta ocasión los ojos de Ichigo un eran visibles, aunque en la forma Hollow pero eran visibles.

Me harte de tus juegos Shinigami! ahora te atacare!-Cawbeaqor se acercaba con todo su poder para atacar a Ichigo.

Fue ahí cuando el caballo fue detenido por Ichigo al igual que aquella ocasión en que Ichigo había detenido la Lanza del Relámpago de Ulquiorra. Y luego de detenerlo simplemente lo corto con su espada, dejando a Cawbeaqor sin su caballo.

Jamás me vencerás Shinigami! te asesinare!-

G...E...T...S...U...G...A...T...E...N...S...H...O! -

Ichigo había atacado y más aun sorprendente había hablado aun en esa forma. Cawbeaqor fue golpeado por el ataque pero aun así podría regenerarse fue que Ichigo giro a ver al caballo que aun seguía con vida.

"Así que es eso"

Cawbeaqor que se había percatado de la mirada de Ichigo se lanzo para proteger a su caballo.

GET...-Ichigo poco a poco podía hablar más aun en esa transformación-SUGA TENSHO!

En ese momento Cawbeaqor y su caballo fueron golpeados por el Getsuga Tensho, el cual mostro que al acabar con el caballo Cawbeaqor seria vencido.

Mi querido...Babieca...aun...después...de...la muerte...me defendiste...-

Ichigo se había acercado y justo cuando estuvo enfrente de Cawbeaqor su máscara se rompió mostrando a Ichigo con el pelo largo y aun con los ojos Hollow.

Eres impresionante...Shinigami...dime...cual...es...tu. ..nombre...-

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo...-

Ya...v...e...o...K...u...r...o...s...a...k...i...I ...c...h...i...g...o-En ese momento Cawbeaqor se hizo polvo junto con su caballo.

Toda esta batalla había sido vista por Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai y las tres chicas Mika, Aria y Senna las cuales, tras varias insistencias a Yoruichi recibieron unos binoculares y unos audífonos especiales para oír y ver todo lo que pasaba, creados por el único e inigualable Urahara Kisuke.

Por...fin...acabamos...a...h...o.o.o.o...r...a...s ...o...l..o...q...u...e...d..a...v...o...l...v..e. r...a...c...a...s...a...a-En ese momento Ichigo se desmayo y fue que Yoruichi logro verlo que se lanzo a atraparlo.

~Ichigo...nuestra batalla no ha terminado...por ahora te reconoceré...como...el...Rey...pero...es...muy...p robable...que...debamos volver a luchar...~

Ichigo estaba a punto de caer justo cuando Yoruichi logro atraparlo.

Ichigo...lo..has...hecho...muy bien..-

Ichigo estaba inconsciente y había perdido su estado Bankai.

Sera mejor que te lleve a la tienda-

Yoruichi había desaparecido junto con Ichigo, el cual pasados unos minutos despertó.

Ahh...ammm...creo...que...estoy...en...la...tienda ... -san.

Así es Ichigo...vaya que tuviste una batalla bastante pesada!-

Yoruichi-san...como están Sado y Uryu?-

Ellos están bien pero aun no se recuperan por completo, por ello Kisuke los puse en un estado de sueño recuperativo-

Y donde está el?-

Acaso no lo sabes?...Kisuke y tu padre salieron, fueron a Okinawa y no vuelven sino hasta dentro de una semana-

Qué?...pero...mañana es..-

Tu padre dejo esto-Yoruichi le mostraba una pequeña carta a Ichigo.

Hijo:

Lo siento pero se ha presentado un asunto de vital importancia, por lo cual no podre ir mañana a la visita anual a la tumba de tu madre, por favor lleva a Karin y Yuzu y cuídalas, yo vuelvo en una semana.

Ese idiota...jamás había faltado a la visita...-

Al parecer algo pasa en Okinawa, algo bastante serio-

Es por eso que Urahara-san fue con el..-

Si así es...por cierto..Ichigo...allá afuera hay unas personas que han esperado que despiertes-

Dime...ellas...pueden...ver...a las.. almas igual que yo?-

Al parecer si...-

Me lo imagine..-

Porque..?-

Porque ellas pudieron ver mi Insignia-

Enserio?-

Si...y además por lo visto también lograron verme en mi estado como Shinigami-

Ya veo...bueno...creo...que han esperado por mucho tiempo...recupérate Ichigo...-Yoruichi había salido de la habitación cuando en pocos segundos.

Ichigo! estas bien-Preguntaron las tres chicas.

Si...ya me encuentro bien...pero...bueno...díganme...ustedes...me vieron no es así?-

A que te refieres Ichigo?-Preguntaron las jóvenes.

A qué...ustedes...me vieron...convertido...en...Shi...n...i...ga...mi?- 

En Shini que?-Pregunto Senna.

Ahhh rayos! en Shinigami! cuando llevaba esas ropas negras y la espada!-Ichigo se había desesperado y había respondido como lo haría a Rukia.

No entendemos de qué hablas..-Respondieron las tres.

Maldita sea..-Ichigo se había levantado y había tomado su Insignia y de un momento a otro había salido de su cuerpo y se mostraba como Shinigami-esto! esto! es un Shinigami!-

Las tres chicas estaban atónitas, ya que la última vez no habían podido mirar bien a Ichigo y fue que se percataron que Ichigo se veía no solo fuerte, sino atractivo y bastante guapo y fue que poco a poco las tres se empezaban a poner más y más coloradas.

Mi-

He-

Roe-

Las tres chicas sin darse cuenta se habían lanzado a abrazar a Ichigo el cual se sorprendió de las palabras de las 3 jóvenes.

Q..u...e?-

Y aun más de darse cuenta que ella podía tocarlo aun estando en su forma de Shinigami.

Q...u...e?-

JAJAJAJA VAYA QUE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO EJEJEJ ESPERO A USTEDES LES ENCANTE AUN MAS LEERLO BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Tres contra una.

Ichigo era abrazado por las tres chicas las cuales no se le soltaban en ningún momento.

Oigan...suéltenme! que les pasa!-Ichigo trataba de quitarse a las 3 jóvenes, pero ninguna cedía, hasta que de un momento a otro.

Ichigo!-

Eh?-

En ese momento Ichigo salió volando al recibir una poderosa patada justo en la cara proveniente de nada más y nada menos.

ENANA! Qué demonios te sucede!-Ichigo estaba bastante furioso.

A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO ENANA! CARA DE DELINCUENTE!-Rukia empezaba a discutir con Ichigo pero.

Ichigo! estas bien!-

Eh?...si...no me dolió mucho-Ichigo se rascaba la frente.

Quien rayos te crees para golpear así a Ichigo!-Reclamo la joven pelirroja.

Si acaso estás loca!-Exclamo la chica de cabello azul.

Como se te ocurre a ti una "Enana" a pegarle así a Ichigo!-Respondió la joven de ojos naranjas y cabello negro violeta, sin darse cuenta que había usado la misma palabra que Ichigo le había dicho a Rukia.

COMO ME DIJISTE!-Rukia estaba furiosa, si bien Ichigo siempre le decía así, ella en cierta forma y sin saber la razón, solo le permitía a Ichigo dicho acto, pero al oírlo de alguien más y que ni siquiera conocía, la enojo aun mas.

Justo como oíste ENANA!-Exclamaron las 3 jóvenes, mientras le sacaban la lengua a Rukia, en una clara intención de burla.

Me harte! Bakudo 01...Sai!-

En ese momento las tres chicas cayeron atadas, como lo haría Ichigo al inicio de la historia.

Ahh!-

Que sucede?-

Que nos hiciste?-

Rukia miraba a las tres chicas con una risa y una mirada de villana.

Ahora...si...como...me dijeron trió de extrañas!-Rukia aun se miraba algo molesta.

ENANA!-Las tres chicas no se daban por vencidas.

NO SOY UNA ENANA! Y SE LOS VOY A DEMOSTRAR!-En ese momento Rukia sacaba algo de entre su Shihakushō, hasta que saco su famosa y muy bien conocida libreta de dibujos.

"Ay...no...no...me...digas...que...va...a...usar.. .sus...dibujitos de jardín de niños" Pensaba Ichigo, mientras tenía una gota en la frente.

Como verán...estoy 3 cm debajo del capitán Hitsugaya, pero le llevo casi un metro de ventaja a la teniente Kusajishi...por lo tanto...están equivocadas...yo...no...soy...enana.-Rukia se sentía muy bien consigo misma luego de dar dicha explicación.

Enserio?-Dijeron las tres chicas.

Enserio qué?-Pregunto Rukia.

Enserio crees que entendimos algo de lo que dijiste? y más aun usando esos espantosos y horribles dibujos, que ni los de jardín de niños dibujan así de feo!-Expresaron Mika, Aria y Senna.

En ese momento Rukia sintió como la habían destrozado con esas palabras y poco a poco su Reiatsu empezó a emanar y poco a poco empezó a acercar su mano a su Zanpakuto para usarla.

Ichigo...dile...a...Nii-sama...que me perdone...pero...voy a violar la ley...me encargare de estas chicas y luego yo misma me quitare la vida...-Rukia se veía enfada y en cierta forma lunática, pero en un estado cómico.

Okay...pero...supongo...que...no...te has percatado...que...aun estando...en tu forma Shinigami...esas chicas te pueden ver...o ya lo habías notado Rukia?-Ichigo aun seguía con su típica cara de despreocupación.

Fue que en ese momento Rukia, empezó a reducir su Reiatsu.

Hablas enserio Ichigo?-Rukia aun no creía lo que Ichigo le había comentado.

Acaso eres tan tonta que no lo ves Enana!-Ichigo aun seguía sin preocupaciones.

No lo creo...haber-Rukia empezaba a tocar el rostro de Aria y cuando Rukia estaba por los labios.

Ahh! me mordió! maldita! como te atreves a morderme!-Rukia empezaba a expulsar nuevamente su Reiatsu cuando.

Ahí tienes la prueba...si ella no te pudiera ver...entonces...como fue que te mordió..-Ichigo se había tomado a Zangetsu de su espalda y con un ligero movimiento corto el Bakudo que tenia atadas a las .

Ichigo!-Las tres chicas habían nuevamente saltado a abrazar a Ichigo lo cual causo que tanto Senna, Mika y Aria, junto con Ichigo cayeran al suelo.

Ahh...oigan...esperen...por favor...suéltenme...-

Ichigo...que...rayos...esta..pasando...y otra cosa...quienes son ellas...-Rukia no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, Ichigo era literalmente manoseado por chicas.

Por favor...suéltenme...-

Ichigo...dime...qué edad tienes?-Pregunto Mika.

Bueno...tengo...17 años...-Ichigo hablaba pausado ya que seguía siendo abrazado y manoseado por las otras dos.

Y dinos Ichigo...eres una clase de súper héroe?-Pregunto Senna.

Bueno...súper...no diría...que súper...pero...si..soy..un..héroe-Ichigo estaba bastante nervioso, además cierta persona no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero era una mirada bastante extraña que provenía de Rukia.

"Sigue...aquí te espero, ya veo que has estado muy ocupado Ichigo, a no perdón señor Héroe"

Oye Ichigo...-Digo Aria.

Emm...si?-Ichigo no sabía qué hacer.

Tienes novia?-Termino de decir Aria.

En ese momento Ichigo quedo en shock, nadie nunca le había preguntado eso y el no sabía como responder, pero lo más interesante fue que otra persona también había tenido la misma reacción.

Jeje...esa...chica...dijo...no..via...ver..dad..-R ukia reía pero era una risa un tanto extraña.

Si dinos tienes novia?-Pregunto esta vez Mika.

Estas saliendo con alguien?-Pregunto Senna.

Ichigo y Rukia cada vez caían más y más en la misma reacción pero a niveles diferentes.

"Y ahora? que hago? jamás he pensado en algo así, de hecho nunca en mi vida había pensado en cosas de ese estilo"

Emm...bueno..yo-

"Novia?...eso es de lo que me hablo la teniente Matsumoto el otro dia, pero bueno...yo siempre...he visto a Ichigo como un muy buen amigo...incluso le permito que me llame Enana, pero enserio solo es amistad"

Dinos Ichigo..anda!-Las tres jóvenes querían saberlo a como diera lugar.

Bueno...yo...-Ichigo ya no sabía qué hacer hasta que.

SI...si tiene!-

Ichigo y compañía giraron a ver de donde provenían dichas palabras.

Eh?-Ichigo había quedado en shock al reconocer la voz y al mirar y confirmar lo que el temía.

...hace un momento me había molestado...pero ya estoy mejor...-Rukia estaba dando la mejor actuación de su vida.-Mucho gusto me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y soy la novia de Ichigo o como yo le dijo Fresita-kun!-

"Hay dios...mátenme...esto es terrible...Rukia...odio cuando hablas así"

Es verdad eso Ichigo?-Preguntaron las chicas.

Emm...si...es verdad aunque apenas hace un.-Ichigo no termino de hablar cuando sintió como sujetaron su mano.

Una semana...hace una semana que empezamos a salir...no es así mi amado Fresita-kun!-Rukia había tomado de las mejillas a Ichigo, como si fuera un bebe.

No..exageres enana-Susurro Ichigo.

Tengo...que hacerlo...sino jamás lo van a creer...inventa un nombre lindo para mi cabeza hueca-Rukia respondió al susurro.

"Maldición un nombre lindo? yo no sé de esas cosas! yo siempre la he llamado ya sea Rukia o Enana mmmm"

Si...una semana...Chappy-chan-Ichigo logro sonreír y engañar a las chicas

Chappy? acaso tengo cara de conejo?-Rukia se mostraba algo molesta mientras le susurraba a Ichigo.

Que quieres? no se me ocurrió nada mejor, además no es ese bobo conejo tu favorito?-Ichigo reclamaba en su susurro.

Y díganme?...si son pareja...supongo que ya se abran besado no es así?-Pregunto Mika, la cual no creía que Rukia e Ichigo fueran pareja.

Qué?-Fue la reacción de Ichigo.

Bueno..bueno...aun no...después de todo no tiene mucho que iniciamos la relación, además no se ha dado el momento indicado...pero jejeje pronto llegara no es así Fresita-kun?-

Eh? ah...si ena...-Ichigo pauso al sentir el aura asesina de Rukia.-si Chappy-chan-

Bueno...fue un placer conocerlas...em?..como me dijeron que se llamaban?-Pregunto Rukia.

Nunca lo dijimos...yo soy Aria Fumiko-

Yo me llamo Senna Megumi-

Y yo soy Mika Yuki-

Mucho gusto chicas!-Rukia aun seguía con su increíble actuación.-bueno tengo que llevarme a "mi" novio-Rukia había hecho mucha énfasis en la palabra Novio-vamos Ichigo..tenemos que irnos..-Rukia había tomado a Ichigo del brazo el cual solo se limito a-

Hasta luego chicas...nos vemos en clases-

Adiós Ichigo!-Respondieron las 3.

Luego de que Rukia e Ichigo salieran Senna y Aria empezaban a ponerse deprimidas.

Senna, Aria...no se preocupen...esa chica...aunque sea o no su novia...aun no tiene algo concreto con Ichigo...de hecho estoy 100% segura...que esa relación puede que ni sea verdadera.-

Enserio Mika?-Preguntaron las dos.

Si...y ahora que se eso...estoy dispuesta a pelear contra ella por Ichigo...ustedes también pelearan?-

Si claro que sí!-

Bueno hagamos un pacto...entre las tres le quitaremos a Ichigo a esa mujer y cuando eso suceda, entonces como buenas amigas, nos enfrentaremos entre las 3 por el lugar de la novia de Ichigo!-

Si!-Respondió Aria.

Por supuesto que sí!-Exclamo Senna.

Esa chica está perdida!-Exclamaron las tres jóvenes.

**BUENO JEJEJE LA BATALLA ESTA POR EMPEZAR UNA LUCHA ENTRE 3 JOVENES ESTUDIANTES, CONTRA LA TENIENTE DE LA TRECEAVA DIVISION DEL GOTEI 13, ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO JAJAJA**

**AVISO: DISCULPEN QUE TARDARA TANTO EN PUBLICAR EL NUEVO CAPITULO PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME HA DEJADO ESCRIBIR MAS, HA SIDO BASTANTE PESADO Y SON ESCASOS LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR, PERO DESCUIDEN AUNQUE TARDE SEGUIRE Y CON EL TIEMPO CONCLUIRE LOS DEMAS TRABAJOS QUE TENGO, POR SU COMPRENSION GRACIAS**


End file.
